


Beast girl one Shots

by invisobella



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fem Beast boy, Genderbending, Male Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisobella/pseuds/invisobella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically one shots that are requested as the title suggests THIS IS A GENDER BEND don't like don't read all Genre types included if your interested come on in Y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey how are you guys.(sweat drop) "Ok I know I still have yet to update my other stories and shouldn't be starting a new one but I can't help it sorry so anyway this is a Beast girl and Revan( Beast boy and Raven's Gender bended versions) everyone else is the same gender( currently).

Sadly it time for a disclaimer: I have not ever owned Teen Titans

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ACHOOOOOOO" could be heard throughout the T-shaped tower. The source was a green girl with pointed ears and a fang poking out from her bottom lip. Her hair was more disheveled than normal her usual ponytail was hanging lopsided on top of her head she wore a long sleeved baggy pajamas that were purple and gray. She shivered and cough pathetically she hugged the blanket she was caring tightly around herself. Revan walks up to her scowling at the leader Robin. Robin had refused to let Beast girl to take the day off from her privet training believing she was faking it to get out of it. "Robin just stop she looks pathetic and sounds worse I suggest that if you want to keep 5 members on the team you let her rest." Revan says to the boy wonder.

 

Robin stops talking about battle tactics. He looks at the 1 of 2 female members and sees her suffering and takes pity instantly though he doesn't show it. "Alright but as soon as you're well enough we'll train." He says before dismissing himself and leaves the Beast girl and Revan. "Thanks Revan but I fe-fe-feel f-Achoooooo uhg fine so I'll go pay mega monkey 3 with Cy Later." She calls and gets up to walk out but something holding her down. "Uh Revan let go." She says seeing it was the dark priest's powers. "You're sick you need to rest not rot your brain with video games." He answers and picks her up with his powers and teleports them to her room. Beast girl struggles but had no success, so she gave up leaving her fate up too Revan. "Uhg how do you stand it in here no wonder you're sick." Revan comments on the state of her room. (It looks exactly like beast boy's room except with a few girl items (Sport's bras stuff like that)). "Dude you don't have to be here so do-"but cuts herself off due to the look Revan was giving her telling her to shut up or else. "I'll go get in bed." She says before laying down curling up it the large comforter. "Alright let's see how your fever is." he says in his monotone voice. He puts the thermometer in the mouth her eyelids drooping but doing nothing else to show how tired she was. "103.2 F-degrees what I'm surprised you aren't hull-" but was cut off by BG. " hey Revan do you see that purple unicorn pooping chocolate while tap dancing?" she asks. Revan sighs "Spoke too soon."

"Hey Revan why are there 3 of you are we in your head again, I hope not it was real creepy." "No we are not in my head." He responds while getting the medicine ready, though feeling disappointed because she thought he was creepy. " Awww well Hey do you think I could talk to Pink again he was fun and he said that I was funny and cute… do you think I'm cute I hope so not many guys do but you probably don't….." she drops off there muttering nonsense. Revan stares at he this girl just asked him if she was cute granted she was delirious, BG was never one for concerns for her looks. If he was honest with himself (Not that he would admitted) but he thought Beast girl was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and would personally kill anyone who told her otherwise. "Yay you are now take your medicine." He walks towards her and holds it out. She quickly takes the spoon and shoves it in his mouth. Before he had time to react the girl pressed her lips to his and drank the medicine. An explosion could be heard from somewhere in the tower. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asks pulling away.

She giggles "sugar makes the medicine go down." She states before passing out and falls into the bed. Revan registers what just happened and blushes, one of his friends has just kissed him he didn't know how he felt but he pushed to the back of his mind he can't feel not if he wants to prevent the unpreventable. "Good night Beast girl." And he leaves. The next morning, after pushing all emotion aside, walks to administer more medicine but he sees that the room was empty. He turns to see a completely healthy Beast girl. "Hey Rev" she says. "It's Revan and aren't you supposed to be sick?" he asks monotoned. "Well since I have basically all the animal Kingdome in me I don't get sick often and when I do my body only needs about a day to get rid of it." She says rubbing the back of her head. Revan just nodded "hey Revan what happened after Robin left?" she asked. You don't remember?" he asked "Nope". "Well I basically I took you to your room and put you to bed with some medicine." He answers not believing that all that meditating for nothing and that she didn't ever realize what she did. "Oh well thanks dude Bye" and with that she was gone. He sighs and decides it didn't happen and goes to make tea.

That's all for this shot it was a request from Ferian.D pretty easy prompt if you ask me I'll take any ideas requests and maybe BG parings this one is BGRev (BBRea) but I'll take a challenge. Keep me on my toes and review love ya'll Inviso-bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned teen titans I would be beating up whoever ended it.

Get your tissues out guys this is a tear jerker (LOL maybe not I don't know)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Genre-friendship-Hurt and comfort, Robin and Beast girl 

"Why did you buy 7 cards Beast girl." Robin asked the green girl. "What it's mother's day and I need them to celebrate." She answers. "Why in Azar would you need 7 cards?" Revan questions. "Well uh um I uh don't need to tell you what I do is my business is my business!" She resorts before running away hoping that her bad grammar throws them off

"What was that?" about robin asks Revan. "I don't know but I don't intend to find out." And with that he left to his room. Robin rubbed his chin, he knew that as a friend he should not invade Beast girl's space, but as the leader he should be aware of all that his teammates were doing,

Robin's two positions fought for dominance, however with curiosity the leadership one and he quickly followed Beast girls trail which lead to the roof. When he got there he saw that beast girl had started 5 small fires each somehow being a different colored flame blue, green, Purple, red, pink. When Robin got as close a he could get without being caught he saw names on each of the small baskets that held the fires.

They had the teams names on it, the pink to Starfire, blue-Cyborg, green –Beast girl, purple-Revan, and Red to him. He watches in silence as Beast girl walks in front of them all as he now realized they were in an even arc. " All right so thanks for coming its nice have you here." Beast girl address the fires. Robin's eye twitched It had looked as though Beast girl had finally fallen off the deep end. He had expected Revan to be the first to crack this was his kind of thing. He however decides to wait for her to finish this…. Whatever it was before he did anything rash.

"Let's get started." And with that she walks to the pink flame. "I don't know your name but I want to say I do know your daughter, Starfire, it must have hurt to lose her to the wired alien dudes." Robin listens closely but rolls his eyes at that. "She is super sweet she laughs at my jokes even if she doesn't understand them, she listens to me when I need to complain about that store clerk that called me a frog and helps me when I'm in need like my special time Starfire is lucky Tameranian's don't have that problem , she is like a sister to me. I don't know what type of mother you were but you did something right because Starfire is one of the best people I know, for that I thank you for her happy mother's day." Beast girl finishes the touching speech she places a card in the flames and moves to the next fire.

"To Mrs. Stone I never met you but I know your son and I want you to know you should be proud. Cyborg is like a brother to me- no he is my brother and I'm his bro-ski his sister who is also his brother. I want you to know that though you died to save him, Cyborg did not waste the second chance you gave him. He lives life to the fullest. So for being the mother of my big bro Thank you and happy mother's day." And with that moves to the next basket.

Robin watches as she skips over here own and moves on to Revan's. "Hey Rev's mom, how it must kinda suck that your son is half demon, that you could never totally get to love him because of what he was supposed to do, but you did and now he has friends who love, and he turned out pretty good for being a half demon. He's kind even if he doesn't show it, he loves my little pony please don't tell him I know." Robin stifles a laugh. "he can be mean and he doesn't laugh at my jocks even if he thinks their funny, but he doesn't mean too I don't know if you are alive or not but I want you to know that you don't have to worry about him all of his friends and me will take care of him how ever I want you to know that I'm glad you are the mom of one of my best friends happy mother's day." And she repeats the process as before.

Robin had figured out that Beast girl was not crazy but instead was giving reverence to their mom's and how she felt about them. He watches as she walks up to his.

"Hello Robin's mom, I hope you know what your son is doing, he works too hard, he's obsessive and he is a clueless as a blind man at an art show." Robins starts to feel himself get annoyed at this but continues to listen. " But he also makes sure we have all our necessities yes I know ma'am I used a big word , keeps us safe in combat, encourages us when where down, he knows our strength, he knows what hurts and even when he messes up we still love and respect him. In a lot of ways he is the mom of the group but his official title is The Leader of The Teen Titans. I know something happened to you because you can't be that serious without reason but I want you to know he is a cool guy and sometimes I complain too much about him, I would go above and beyond for him so for him Thank you so much for giving me the best leader ever happy mother's day. And she places the card in the fire.

Robin was shocked at the girl's confession she really must respect-no love them all to say such touching things about them. He had always thought that Beast girl was a bit of an annoyance but he cared for her. He watches her walk up to the final basket.

"Hey mommy happy mother's day "she states flatly to the basket marking it as her own. Robin couldn't sit by anymore. "What are you doing?" he asks watching her hand stop from tossing the card in the fire. "Robin wha-what are you doing here?" she asks trying to hid the deed she had just done. "I could ask you the same thing?" he retorts back. "How long were you standing there?" she asks not looking him in the eye. Robin wonders if he should lie or tell the truth but one look at the bright red flames made him want to tell the girl the truth.

"The whole time." He answers her. Beast girl nods and is about to place the card in the fire with her head down as though she was ashamed. But Robin grabbed her shoulder and asks "May I?" and she wordlessly hands him the card he looks at the cover. It was homemade with glitter and ribbons and had the word mommy on it. Robin sighs and begins.

"Hello Beast girl's 'mommy'." Beast girl looks up at him shocked at what he said. "You were lucky women you know that you got to be loved by Beast girl first, she really is special. She is strong physically and mentally you can always count on here, but she is also gentle when she takes care of one our wounds. She always stands up for what she believes in even if it's something ridicules as video games. She can be annoying, over excited, messy and childish but we all love her even if we don't show it. As leader of the Teen Titans I would like to thank you for my teammate and friend Beast girl happy mother's day." And with that he places the card in the green flame."

Beast girl stared silently at her leader as he gave the speech about her. "Robin that was so, so beautiful do you really think that?" she asks looking at him with the innocent green eyes all the titans could not live without.

"Of course I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true but what you said it was amazing thank you for doing that for us." He responds not wanting to ruin the moment. "Thanks Robin that means a lot so let's get back before the others notice I kinda want to keep this a secret." She tells him. "No problems if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Robin tells the green changeling. "sooo can we cancel practice ." she asks hopefully. Robin face palms "No Beast girl we will not cancel practice." He sighs same beast girl different prospected he smiles a little at the thought. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

There you go fluff between friends. Feedback please this one was kinda serious and I won't be doing it for a long time unless otherwise told. Review it helps keeps my hamsters feed. 

Love ya'll (I am from Texas so I can say that)

Inviso-bella


	3. Chapter 3

Genre-Humor- Beast girl

It's not easy being a girl in a man's world, Beast girl will agree with that. She is unlike most girls she didn't play with dolls and she doesn't care about her looks and she hates shopping, yet the girl alien doesn't seem to get it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Could be heard throughout the tower

"But friend you must it is the bonding of girls I hear much about."

"No you can't make me you'll never take me alive." Beast girl scrams before she jumps out the open window in her room where she was cornered.

But before she could make a full escape a black portal opened below her and fell through. When she landed she was tied to a chair preventing her escape. "Dude no fair that's cheating when you joined her side?" she whines and whimpers knowing her fate.

"I don't pick sides she asked and I felt like helping her cause now I have to go make some tea." And with that the dark priest takes his leave.

"Now friend Beast girl we are to do the girl of bonding yes?" Starfire asks giving the most hopeful face ever. Beast girl sighs. She couldn't stand for her friends to fell disappointment.

" alright you win I'll go sh-sh shopping with you." The green girl sighs with defeat  
"Yay I will go ask boyfriend Robin for the card of credit." And with that Starfire leaves to go drain money out of her boyfriend. Beast girl looks around and realizes she can't get out of the chair

"Uh Star can you get me out Star!" she calls after her

At The Mall 

"Can we go home now we've been here for like hours?" the green girl asks her enthusiastic companion. "But friend we just arrived 10 minutes ago we leave in 3 hours." Starfire answers

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Well that was short if I should write about this adventure tell me I will have another chappi in tomorrow Love ya'll

Bye( until next time)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay ya'll you're going to hate me after this chap so yay sorry and I'm not writing more of this part till I feel like it. By the way ages until otherwise changed

Cyborg: 17

Robin: 16

Revan: 16

Starfire: 15

Beast girl: 14

Disclaimer: I own a sketchbook filled with Beast girl fan art does that count. No... Sigh ok

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Beast girl, Revan Genre-Angst-Drama

Beast girl walks slowly to her room with her head down. The Team had just arrived back from fighting cinderblock; he had been tearing apart the street near the high school.

Revan watched as the girl walked, talked and acted since the fight. She had fought with ferocity that they were worried that the She-Beast was getting out. When the assault was over Beast girl had calmed down and when they investigated who was controlling cinderblock. It had turned out to be Slade. Robin had gone into an obsessive State, and it took Starfire and Revan to calm him down enough to go to the tower without going off by himself to look for Slade.

"Hey guys I found something." Cyborg calls showing them Slade's Insignia.

"We need to stop him who knows what he could be planning next he could attack anyone." Robin shouts at them.

"Boyfriend Robin please do the calming down." Starfire begs her boyfriend with teary eyes.

"But Star-"but is cut off by Revan. "Robin stop we won't be able to find Slade we might as well go home." Beast girl shuffles than gasps.

"What's the matter G?" Cyborg asks his best friend.

"Sorry I felt a small pain in my chest, Cinderblock must have punched me harder than I thought." She says rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed about being caught in a moment of weakness.

"Here I'll heal you." Revan offers holding out his hand. But Beast girl pulls away." No it's not that bad besides doesn't it take a lot out of you to heal some one? Don't waste your energy on me I'll be fine, now go get some lunch I'm going home. And with that she turns into a bird and flies to the tower leaving 4 very confused and concerned friends.

"Come on well pick up a pizza on the way home. "Robin says and with that they left the crime scene.

Revan walks to Beast girl's door and knocks. "Beast girl." "What Revan?" "Can I talk to you…Please?" The door opens to reveal a confused Beast girl.

"What do you need?" she asks although not as rudely as Revan when she bothers him. "What happened out there?" he asks bluntly and to the point.

"Well uh um you see uh well-." But her rambling was cut short.

"Don't you dare lie to me, We're friends please Beast girl." Revan says with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

Beast girl looks at him. She sees his dark blue cape cover his Black capris and Dark purple shirt (A/N: his cape is the same as Regular Raven's) . His purple hair like Robin's except shorter in a more Goth way blows in the evening wind. His eyes say it all, the door to his soul. She sighs

"Come on" and Revan follows her. She leads them to the roof.

"So I'll ask again what happened out there."

"Revan; when we were fighting Cinderblock I realized that we were at the high school all those kids could have gotten hurt, so I kinda went into protective mode." Revan nods to show he understands

"So why'd you lie?" he asks coldly

"What dude I didn't lie, I'm telli-"

"Not that before about your injury."

Beast girl stares at the city to he left not looking at the dark empath. "I saw Terren." She states blankly.

"What?"

"Well technically I saw Terry a regular high school boy the same height, age, eye color, body type, fashion, and FACE as Terren." She spits out each word like venom unusual for the normally happy, energetic changeling.

"How do you know it was him maybe it was an illusion or Slade messi-"

"He's always messing with me, he might mess with my head as much as robin's. Frist I lose Terren to that jerk face, than I almost lose you guys multiple times, then I get Terren back just to watch him leave me for Slade. Then I final find him but I can't be with him. WHY? Because he's a civilian now and I'm a HERO and we can't endanger civilians for personal gain. Then Slade has to rub it in with that stupid robot at the fair-"but her rant was cut short

"What robot at the fair?"

"sigh when I was investigating "Terry" I followed what I thought was Slade to where it all began the fair."

"Wait why didn't you tell anyone?" Revan asks feeling his anger rise.

"Well Robin would have gone Psychopath on us and want to know every stupid detail of what happed and I don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Why not Beast girl?"

Beast girl looks at him angrily feeling upset that Revan was prying at old wounds making them fresh.

"It's because uh um…"

"Because WHY beast girl?"

"It's because I love him ok?" she shouts angrily but unknowingly she was adding wood to the fire.

"Why in Azar would you still love a gut like that?" he shouts letting rage take over

"Well you fell in love with a backstabbing dragon." She yells back attempting to gain control of the situation.

Revan feels his control slip and rage wanting to get his say and Revan let him.

"Yeah well at least I got over it unlike you who's stuck one boy just because he bothered to sweet talk you to get to the other Titans. At least Malicoria needed me; Terren only went with you because you were a convenient little toy that was only good until it broke. You stupid spoiled little brat, your hung up on one bad experience that almost every girl goes through, yet I have had to go through hell and back facing demons , you should be asham-" But he stopped his rage when he saw Beast girl with her head down, shoulders slumped her tiny frame shaking hard. Revan felt guilt for what he had said.

"Beast girl I-"but yet again he was cut off (A/N: Man I'm doing that a lot).

"NO, we all have our demons; I'm green with claws, fangs and pointy ears; I know I'll never be good enough and I sure as heck know that I am probably the ugliest girl ever, yet what we had was real despite all that. Malicoria told you it wasn't real, so of course you'll get over it, Terren loved me and with every new betral, I was the one strung along hoping that maybe he would love me again, that he would want me, but fate must hate me. I'm done with this. WHY do I even try when everyone just throws it back at my face."

And with that she turns leaving a horrified Revan for what he had done and what she had said. She turns to him before transforming into a bird to face him with rage on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU."

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Thanks for reading I will give tributes in next chappy also I have a set plan for this kinda stuff but alteration will be made to the plan when needed. Also request will be filled when the time is right HAHAHA

BYE love ya'll next chappy won't be as serious as this.


	5. Chapter 5

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Genre: humor- Beast girls

Beast girl is alone in the tower. Revan went to buy stuff, Cyborg went to visit Bumble bee, Robin went to investigate a small crime and Starfire went with him.

"So I'm all alone for the next 6 hours without any supervision what so ever this is going to be sweet." As she walks to the kitchen

When she gets there she reaches into the fridge and pushes down on the 5 month old fish. She closes the door and turns to her room.

When she gets there the entire room is not only clean but filled with thousands of glass fridges on the wall. Inside of them where ice creams of all kind.

"Alright where to start?" she asks her self. She walks to the ice cream door with birthday cake.

"AWWW YES let's start the party with some cake." And with that she pulls out the gallon of ice cream and starts shoveling it in her mouth. When she's done she throws the container on the floor. She walks up to the next door, lets amp it up with a little chocolate chip mint hmmmm my fav." She pulls it out and when she close it she shouts "party mode BG"S ROOM"

Almost instantly lights, loud music pump out of speakers and holograms start dancing.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she shout dancing and singing and eating ice cream with the party.

She carries on for so long she forgot where she was

The music stops and the lights and holograms disappear

"Warning Party pooper arriving with the love interest of party pooper." The robot voice tells her.

She grabs the cartons and carries them out of her room. She throws them in the trash and runs to the fridge just as she opens the door and presses the fish Robin and Starfire walk in.

" Hey guys." She calls "Hey beast girl sorry where late took so long to finish paper work anyway hope it wasn't too boring without us." Robin tells her

Beast girl closes the door and looks at them smirking inside knowing they'll never find out when

"Friend why do you have the milk of cow on your hair, cloths and face?" Starfire asks

Short but hey its sole purpose is to give tribs and calm everyone down after that last chappy but I will update soon. 

BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Humor-Family. Beast girl. Revan

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEE?"

"Enough Beast girl no matter how many times you ask my answer is no."

"But Robin Please I'll take care of it and I'll be good but Please."

"Beast girl you can barely take care of yourself, how will you take care of another living thing?"

"I took care of Silky."

"Barley, you let him destroy half the tower and then gave him away."

"ONLY to protect him, you would have destroyed him."

"You asked if you could get a pet, but my answer is no. now leave me alone." And with that Robin went away leaving a fuming Beast girl behind.

"I'm going out I'll be back." She shouts before slamming the door and leaving.

Revan sits down drinking his tea dismissing the spat that had just occurred.

Cyborg walks in confused. "Yo Revan what was that about?"

"Beast girl saw an animal rescue shelter commercial and you can guess the rest."

"So she asked for one and Robin said no?"

"Pretty much."

"Man that's rough, I wonder why Robin won't let her have one. He let Star keep silky and she let him destroy half the city. I think I'll go talk to him." And with that he left Revan who had stopped listening a long time ago.

-2 WEEKS LATER-

"AWW YEAH girl that was amazing G"

"Most impressive friend."

"you did good Beast girl."

Beast girl stood tall and proud. She had kicked extra butt today when they had fought control freak.

"Yeah totally cool, I especially liked the part where you gave him a wegie and a purple nurple(A/N: you twist a guy's nimples for the pleaser of watching their pain) for putting you in a pink cupcake dress." Revan said with a small hint of amusement in his voice though his face doesn't show it.

Beast girl folds her arms over her non-existent chest.

"I may be a girl physically, but I am a boy mentally. My manly pride was at stake"

"Beast girl if your name didn't have girl in it, I would never have known you were a girl." Revan answers

"Well I do have super long hair." she says pointing to her ponytail which was a messy as ever and hung all the way down her back.

"So does Aqualad and no one questions his sexuality."

Before beast girl could resort a little noise could be heard almost like a whining sound.

The others had left the fighting duo and had not heard the noise but Revan did.

"Beast girl what is the?" he asks

"Nothing." She says rather quickly

"You're lying , if you don't tell me I'll tell Robin something unidentified is in the tower." He says with a monotone meaning he would

"Alright just don't tell robin." She says with a pleading look.

"Alright" he answers. Beast girl nod.

"Baby come her come to mommy." She calls to the couch.

Revan looks at her with a slight look that says Beast girl had gone off the deep end. 'And I thought I would be the first.' He thought

Then out of nowhere a little blur goes by. Revan panics and calls his powers when he sees that it was a small dog, a puppy. It was light gold and as big a bowling ball.

"Hey Goldy how are you did you miss me cuz I missed you." She says to it then kisses it's nose.

"Where did you get it?" Revan asks.

" His name is Goldy and I got him when I went out two weeks ago, I found him on the road side just a small puppy to young to take care of its self and, and….." she trails off hugging Goldy who was whining wondering why his mommy was suddenly sad.

"And now you're going to tell Robin and I'll lose my baby Goldy." And with that she ran to her room leaving to very confused and concerned males.

Revan looks at the puppy. It wasn't the prettiest dog in fact it was one of the most common a lab was it he couldn't remember. But then he say the puppy try and run after Beast girl. When he got to the closed door of the common room he scratched and whined and bit at the door trying to find the girl.

Revan walks to the dog and picks gooldy up.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

All right you get the next part this week so don't worry also thank you for reading this far and all other shots will be filled I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Hartman to tells us

Butch: Inviso-bella doesn't own teen titans though she does own Goldy

Me: awww thanks can I own Danny

Butch NO

Me: Youngblood

Butch: NO you will not own any awesome characters ever

ME awww anyway the story

Oh yeah Goldy is 3 months old

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Humor-Family. Beast girl. Revan

Revan picks up Goldy who wags his tail and whines to the closed common door. Revan opens it and walks to Beast girl's room.

"Beast girl." He calls from outside the door.

"What?"

"Someone needs you." And he puts Goldy on the floor and watches as he yips at the door. Almost instantly the door flies open.

"Baby I'm so sorry I can't believe I forgot to get you will you forgive mommy." She asks he puppy. Goldy gives a small bark in confirming that he did,

"Well if that's all I'll be in my room." Revan tells the duo.

"Wait Revan aren't you going to tell Robin?" she asks

He looks at her "No it's not my secret to tell but if the mutt enters my room without permission I will give him the same punishment to him as I do to you.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She tells him and rushes to give him a one armed hug. After Revan recovered he was about to hug back when

"Grrrrrrr." Came from Goldy. Beast girl looks at him shocked as she pulls away from Revan. "What is it Goldy?" he looks at her with his tongue out panting happily.

"Huh maybe I squashed him when I hugged you." She concluded

"Here hold him I'll go get hi dinner." And with that she hands him to Revan and turns to here room to get Goldy food.

Revan looks at Goldy, he is no longer panting and wagging his tail he gives Revan a death glare or a close as he could get for being a cute puppy. Revan looks at the dog with a death glare.

'How dare this mutt do that.' He thought and was about to say something when Beast girl came.

"Goldy come here Din-din." She calls. Almost instantly Goldy got a happy look and was barking happily.

"Well thanks again Revan." And with that she closed the door but Revan could have sworn that Goldy gave him a smirk before the door shut.

-1 Week Later-

"Goldy? Goldy, Goldy? Where are you baby please stop playing and come to mommy." Beast girl called

"Beast girl what are you doing." Robin asked

Beast girl jumped.

"Nothing just uh looking for something."

"Oh can I help."

"No thanks dude I got it." and with that she started calling again.

Starfire walks up to Robin.

"Friend Robin what is it Friend Beast girl Seeks?" she asks looking at the green girl with concern.

"I don't know Star but I'm worried-."

But before he could say anything else the alarm went off.

All the Titans assembled in the common room near the screen. "Cyborg what is it?" Robin asks

"Hello Titans." A silky voice called.

"Slade Robin Calls with venom only reserved for the man

"What do you want Slade." Robin Questions.

"why I can't just call to say hello?" he asks almost tauntingly

"Cut to the Chase Slade what do you want?" Revan cuts in

"Why if it isn't Revan well sadly I'm not here for you or Robin today I have some business with the girls of your team.'' He answer as everyone looks at the shocked Starfire and Beast girl.

"As you can see behind me I have some company over." He steps aside showing in full view Silky and Goldy.

"Bumgof."

"Baby"

"If you want to see them alive and not blown up by the bomb their cage is attached to you better get down here." And with hat he cut the transmission.

"Friends oh we must make haste my little Silky is in trouble." Starfire Pleas tears in her eyes.

"We will star don't worry we will find him." Robin tells the worried alien princess.

"Yeah but what I want to know is who that other pet was and how Slade got it."

Everyone looks at Beast girl knowing she had been the one who had not added input.

"Alright he's mine his names is Goldy."


	8. Chapter 8

Genre; Drama and Humor

" Uhg Beast girl."

"Revan I didn't mean to to that I swear I didn't know the can was there!"

" You just ruined my favorite pants just so you could finish a belching contest with Cyborg!"

"Which I almost won."

"Thats not the point because of your lack of class, I have to go wash the root-beer stains out of my pants."

"Dude I so do have class, its just no fun using it."

"Oh Whatever."

The two continue to bicker and argue, Robin puts his head on the table and covers his ears. He felt his temper and lose of patients rising. If they didn't stop soon he would explode. Luckily the door bell rang and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Beast girl go answer the door." Robin commanded casually to make it look like he wasn't sending her away on purpose.

"Why me, why not Revan?" she whined

"Because I said so , besides we still haven't sorted out all the lawsuits from last time Revan answered the door."

Beast girl grumbles about having to do all the work or something as she goes to answer the door ,and Revan goes to get his tea.

Robin reads the paper while rubbing his temples. That girl was going to be the death of him. 5 minuets go by and Robin is absorbed with the paper and all the other titans were off doing their own thing. Beast girl walks in "Hey Robin." she calls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the bazooka thingy is?" she asked

"Do you mean the Titan bazooka incinerator." He asked not paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah dude."

"Its in the 3rd weapons vault to the left middle shelf." he answers

"Great do you also know where control freaks remote is?"

"In the evidence room." seeing an article about a rich women coming to town, and another story about an 7 legged cow. Maybe he should go and check for radiation.

Beast girl enters the room with the objects.

"If you need me I'll be on the roof." she calls out

"Alright." Robin calls out not really caring. When he sees an article about weapons he starts to think about the conversation he just had and realizes the choice he had just made with Beast girl and the mass destruction he would be responsible for. He gasps and runs to the roof.

He finds Beast girl aiming at something at the door with the bazooka. Robin runs towards the girl and take the 2 objects of question away.

"What are you doing?" he yells

"Blowing up that person what does it look like dude?" she asks

"Beast girl why are you blowing up people?" he asks thinking about how no amount of coffee will make this moment OK.

"I'm not." she counters

"Then what are you doing exactly?" he asks sarcastically

"Blowing up THAT person." she says emphasizing the that.

"And why do you need the remote." Robin asks wanting the day to end

"So I can rewind it to watch again and again." she answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why." he almost yells at her.

"Personal reason."

"Beast girl criminals blow people, are you a criminal?" he asked as he swore to the sky silently that he was talking to a 5 year old.

She gets a look of being sad like someone told her Christmas was canceled.

"No." she mutters

"Good now march downstairs and apologize!"

Beast girl trudges down the stairs like a scolded puppy. It almost felt as though Robin had done something wrong in his mind. When they reached the door Beast girl whimpers and gives Robin a look that begs and pleads to just leave and not open the door. Robin however stayed firm and pointed to the door while tapping his foot impatiently.

Beast girl growls while opening the door. Outside stood a women who was in her early 30's,late 20's. She had platinum blond hair in a loose bun that framed her face perfectly. Her body was one a model would envy, large upstairs,nice downstairs with curves that could kill a fit into a casual yet classy red dress. She had icy blue eyes that had a look in them Robin couldn't read. The air around her screamed Money.

She smiled a goddess smile. "Why hello I'm Miss. Logan of Logan corporation."

"Hello miss. Logan." Robin said politely. Robin looks to Beast girl and is taken aback, he had never seen the 14 year old look at someone like that, not even at Adonis, a look of pure unadulterated look of hate. It made Robin shiver a little though not noticeable.

"How can we help miss. Logan?" he asked the woman

"Well I'm looking for someon-" but is cut off

"What do you want, you witch, come to ruin someone's life some more. Or Maybe I won't let you have the chance." Beast girl shrieked as she jumped at the woman with a look that screamed no mercy.

The women however would not get a chance to see what Beast girl would do to her because of all the noise that had been going on the other Titans had come to investigate what was going on. Beast girl was being held back by Starfire though escape was futile, that however didn't stop Beast girl from trying. She fought and swiped at the young women who was watching with such a impassive expression it could stand against Revan's.

"Cyborg don't you have anything to stop her or at least calm her down ?" Robin shouted confused, frustrated, and above all worried by the the behavior of Beast girl. 'Why is beast girl acting like this ?' Robin thought to himself.

Cyborg brings out a sedative and injects it in the only part of her that wasn't fighting her behind which causes the struggling girl to instantly to lose steam. In her last moments of consciousness she took a weak swipe at the women with her unfocused eyes never leaving her.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, Beast girl doesn't usually act like this actually she is the total opposite would like to come in to discuss your problem?" Robin addresses to the women. She smiles a gentle smile and nods "Please lead the way." and follows the 4 with Cyborg carrying Beast girl gently bridal style. When everyone was in the meeting room and Beast girl in the infirmary they all looked stressed though Miss. Logan looked a little board as though she could think of a million things she would rather be doing.

Robin Breaks the ice and asks " How can we help you miss?" knowing that when she had said her piece they would get many demanded questions that were on their minds. A small image flashed in Robin's mind of a smiling B.G but only for a second. She was like a little sister him who annoyed him to no end so of course he was worried about her they all were.

"Well it seems my niece is coming to the age left in my late brother's will to take the company and continue her parents work, yet no one can seem to find and restore her."

"So you want us to find her?" Cyborg asks.

"Yes." she answers

"Well we will need name, age and description as a start." Robin tells her. She smiles "Well I haven't seen her in a long time and she is 14 going on 15." she answers

"If you do not mind my asking, why do you wish to search for the child of your Brother?" Starfire asks curiously.

"Well legally she has to take the company or at least leave it in someone's care because if she doesn't all our work is put in immediate halt mode by law." miss. Logan answers

"Alright can we get her name, at least with that we will have some lead and can work from there." Robin informs her. "We find her a quickly and effectively as possible."

"It might not be as hard as you think it will be, Her name is Gariela Marie Logan aka Beast girl of the Teen Titans

-End part 2-

So what do you think all opinions welcome

So good to be back and writing(X


End file.
